


Après Ski

by Rod



Series: Parallel Lines [17]
Category: Veritas: The Quest
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikko.  Cal.  A real fire.  Somehow it will make perfect sense at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après Ski

Nikko lazes in front of the fire. He loves Jackson Hole, from the amazing snow to the luxury lodge they've managed to rent. There is nothing to beat the rush of screaming down a slope on a snowboard, he's long known that. What he hadn't realised was how perfect it was to end a hard day's boarding by lying around on a deep pile carpet in front of a real fire. One more thing he has to thank Cal for.

As if in response to the thought, Calvin walks in and smiles at the sight before him. Nikko smiles back, but raises a critical eyebrow. He might look fine in his ratty T-shirt and comfortable old sweatpants, but Cal is definitely over-dressed. The white fluffy bathrobe doesn't suit him at all.

Cal settles down in front of the fire next to Nikko, giving his lover ample opportunity to see exactly how much he isn't wearing under the robe. Nikko grins. "Comfortable?" Cal asks.

"I could get to like this," Nikko allows, then leans over to kiss Cal lightly. Right now, Cal tastes of toothpaste and shower gel, but that's OK. Nikko has plans that will leave him tasting more uniquely Cal before the evening's done.

"Remember the last time we were here?"

Nikko groans, making Cal smirk harder. "Are you trying to ruin the mood? You laughed when I maxed my credit card and got the girl too. I didn't think I could get more humiliated."

"Just thinking that this time is better. This time I've got you, Nicky."

He means it too, Nikko knows. Calvin doesn't let many people know his feelings, but he hasn't hidden this gushy, emotional side from Nikko since they started dating. If you can call what they do dating, all things considered.

Nikko doesn't have the words to give back to Cal, so he hugs him close. Judging from the way Cal wraps his arms around him, it goes down at least as well as 'Me too' would have.

They just hold each other for a while, bodies moulding comfortably into each other as if they were meant to be. Which they probably were, Nikko thinks. He's seen too much not to believe that there are larger forces at work in the world, and he and Cal have been thrown at each other so often now that even he can take a hint.

"I've ordered Chinese," Cal murmurs, "but the take out place said it would be a while before they could deliver."

Nikko grins into Cal's neck. "But I'm hungry now," he whines.

Cal pulls away a little, eyes dancing. "Can't have that," he says, and starts trying to feed Nikko his tongue.

Nikko kisses back enthusiastically, moaning as Cal's hands slip under his T-shirt to slide over his heated skin. Nikko loves the touch of Cal's hands, how Cal seems to know just where Nikko is most sensitive, just how to make him feel loved.

Nikko leans into the kiss, and is a little surprised to find himself rolling on top as Cal twists them away from the fire. He's not at all surprised to find Cal's hands easing his T-shirt up and off. Cal's robe has already fallen open, so all that's between them now is Nikko's sweatpants and if he doesn't get them off right now he's going to come in his pants like a teenager. And OK so technically he is a teenager, but that's not the point.

Cal's hands know what Nikko can't even put into coherent thoughts at the moment, and the sweats are quickly slipping down Nikko's thighs to be kicked off into some random corner of the room. Then it's just naked Nikko and mostly naked Cal, and it's just as well that Nikko's hands seem to know what they're doing as well because his brain is melting.

"No boxers?" Cal pants, his breath cold against Nikko's body.

"Thought I might... be... in a... hurry."

Nikko feels the smile against his shoulder, then yelps as Cal nips him, licking and sucking until Nikko is sure that hickey will be with him for weeks, and shouldn't he doing that since he's the one on top? Then they're rolling again and Nikko isn't the one on top, and that suits him fine.

Nikko takes the opportunity to slip the robe off Cal, leaving them both naked in front of the fire. The carpet is warm against his back, the fire is heating his sweating skin and Cal is an inferno above him, and Nikko knows he can't last long here. Cal thrusts against him, and Nikko can't help but thrust back even as he snakes a hand between them to grasp both their cocks. He pumps them once, twice, three times, eyes always locked on his lover. This is the sight that sends Nikko tumbling over the edge every time; Calvin Banks completely focused on him.

When he comes back to himself, Nikko finds that he is staring at his bedroom ceiling and his sheets are soaked. Jackson Hole is nearly two thousand miles away, there is no fire, and Cal is at home. And his sheets are soaked, just in case he might have forgotten that detail.

He is so fucked.


End file.
